


Himno De Alabanza

by Exoesqueleto7



Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy, Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Canon, Gen, Timestamp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exoesqueleto7/pseuds/Exoesqueleto7
Summary: Una simple melodía basta y sobra para dar algo de sentido a la soledad de la eternidad.





	Himno De Alabanza

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** Dissidia Final Fantasy pertenece a Square Enix pero sus personajes le pertenecen a mi kokoro (?) ok no XD -lo demandan y le confiscan el corazón-.
> 
> Todos los diálogos del presente fic son canónicos, y los extraje textualmente de los juegos.

* * *

* * *

**Himno De Alabanza**

* * *

* * *

El bastión viviente en ocasiones hacía algo más que luchar. Aún cuando su imponente constitución se encontrase virtualmente diseñada para la batalla y el mero chasquido de las placas de su gigantesca armadura bastasen para hacer estremecer a sus adversarios, la guerra que se desataba a cada segundo no en el mundo exterior, sino dentro de su mente, apenas habría podido ser concebible para cualquiera. Dos mil años de soledad y trece ciclos de insoportable conflicto que habían hecho mella aún con la mente de un dios se batían entre sus pensamientos. Pero Garland había nacido para la guerra, y soportaba aquella lacerante vorágine con estoicismo. Aún más; sobre sus hombros pesaba una responsabilidad incomparable, y se mantendría firme en el cumplimiento de su tortuoso deber hasta el final… aún cuando ese final estuviese destinado a no llegar jamás. En ocasiones, aquel caótico silencio que lo rodeaba durante la espera a la conclusión del infinito resultaba insoportable.

Garland hacía mucho más que luchar e, incapaz de encontrar un solo instante de reposo mental, durante los momentos en que no se encontraba frente al trono de Caos, el caballero deambulaba casualmente entre portales y abismos dimensionales, interactuando con alguno que otro "compañero de armas", y juzgando circunspecto. Siempre juzgaba. Silenciosamente unas veces, y en otras por medio de actos mucho menos pacíficos, jamás dejaba de observar, reflexionar, y juzgar. Se encontraba inmerso en un tablero en donde incluso el más inofensivo peón podía asestar un golpe mortal a su propio rey, por lo que debía ser cuidadoso… al extremo. Tanto el emperador como la bruja urdían planes para derrocar a los mismos dioses y ni siquiera se molestaban en ocultarlo, Golbez filtraba información al bando contrario de manera descarada, el héroe caído no se interesaba en otra cosa más que perseguir una verdad vacua, y los destructores apenas se preocupaban por algo más que la aniquilación total… y absoluta. Garland se encontraba solo en un campo de batalla infestado de ratas, y debía velar por la misión que le había sido legada por la Gran Voluntad. Debía juzgar constantemente si deseaba mantenerse invicto en el cumplimiento de su misión. Y lo deseaba.

Pese a esto, dos de los participantes de la refriega llamaban su atención de manera particular. Ambos, víctimas de la manipulación, luchaban sin saberlo por convicciones implantadas en sus mismísimos espíritus por mentes que poseían la capacidad de hacer jugadas cuyo desenlace se prolongaba durante ciclos enteros. Jecht, el primero de ellos, se encontraba siendo manipulado por el emperador y representaba una pieza fundamental en sus planes, mientras que Kuja, el segundo, había caído presa en el ciclo anterior de un juego que por mucho lo había rebasado. Dos prisioneros del destino. Dos ingenuos que creyeron tener el poder y la voluntad suficientes para detener la rueda de lo inevitable.

Pero Jecht era un hombre con un ímpetu impresionante. Aún ante los ojos de Garland, la sangre que corría dentro de sus venas gritaba estentórea, imbuida de brío y vigor. Jecht perteneció desde el momento de su primera invocación al bando del Cosmos, y no fue sino mediante la usurpación de su cadáver que el emperador consiguió convertirlo en su marioneta. De ningún otro modo habría existido siquiera la más mínima posibilidad de hacerlo. Debido a esto, Garland se encontraba convencido de que tal acción sería perjudicial a la larga, pues con toda certeza el espíritu combativo de Jecht recuperaría tarde o temprano su voluntad, y terminaría acarreando más problemas que los considerados en un principio.

Kuja, no obstante, se encontraba asediado ya desde el ciclo anterior por una mente… turbulenta. Tales pensamientos lo habían impulsado a traicionar a sus iguales del Caos durante las batallas pasadas, y aún tras su "reinicio", las aguas contradictorias de su psique se batían con igual o quizás incluso mayor intensidad en su interior. El desventurado mago se debatía entre el nihilismo y el narcisismo en una espiral existencial que parecía nunca acabar, y esta dolorosa inestabilidad no hacía más que provocar pena por el joven de cabello plateado. Mateus y Ultimecia, por su cuenta, parecían encontrar regocijo al aplastar la autoestima del desdichado y pisotear su dignidad sin piedad. Sin saber el por qué, Garland no se sentía muy convencido de consentir dichos actos.

— Has destruido deliberadamente su espíritu. No puedo decir que apruebe tu comportamiento— expresó con gravedad a la bruja en una ocasión, sin poder seguir disfrutando del espectáculo. Existía una pequeña línea que separaba la inclemencia de la iniquidad, y Garland no se encontraba en un nivel tan inferior como el de un par que gustaba de revolcarse en su propio sadismo. Ultimecia contestó con evasivas, e instó a Garland a que se apresurase y se uniese a ella en un estúpido ardid que había preparado contra el león.

Garland detestaba verse envuelto en las estratagemas de aquellos conspiradores, pero resultaba mucho más conveniente para él mantenerse en sus cercanías, que a una distancia desde la cual le fuese imposible percatarse de sus confabulaciones. Aunado a esto, no podía dejar de sentir cierto rechazo por la humillación servida con tanta regularidad a Kuja. ¿Por qué motivo suscitaba aquel miserable en Garland un sentimiento análogo a la compasión? ¿Se trataba de verdadera preocupación por un tercero, más allá de Caos, o sólo consistía en una mera aversión por todo acto producto de la mente repulsiva de Mateus y la bruja? ¿Acaso lo hacía como método de autopreservación, para evitar que los peones se destruyesen a sí mismos y que, como consecuencia directa, dejasen brechas abiertas directo al rey?

Fuese cual fuera el caso, no fue capaz de deshacerse de la idea de solventar dicha situación, y optó por un acercamiento personal a Kuja. Apenas el grácil individuo y él cruzaran caminos, le haría entender con aspereza que se encontraba tan cegado tejiendo sus insulsas maquinaciones para demostrar su valía frente a sus megalómanos compañeros, que acabaría siendo víctima de sus propios planes. El momento no tardó en llegar.

* * *

* * *

— ¿Dices que me estoy pasando de listo?— inquirió el mago antes de exhalar una risilla. Quizás el modo en que Garland lo había expresado no había sido precisamente el mejor indicado, pero posiblemente el resultado habría sido invariable, independientemente de las palabras elegidas—. Estoy cansado de tus chirridos, tonto ignorante— sentenció con ceño severo, haciendo aparecer en su mano izquierda una esfera de energía sacra con actitud amenazadora. Garland tomó postura defensiva de inmediato, escudándose de manera preventiva con Rebellion y emitiendo un ligero gruñido.

— Chicos, ¿se están divirtiendo?— la voz áspera de Jecht hizo abrupto acto de presencia mientras salía desde atrás de uno de los pilares presentes por todo el lugar. Luego, levantando un puño y observando a ambos interpelados con rostro de entusiasmo, añadió— Déjenme participar.

Tres segundos de tensión que pronto se desmoronaron.

— Hmph— bufó Kuja con desdén mientras hacía desaparecer su hechizo—. Perdí el interés— expresó, y acto seguido elevó el vuelo con celeridad, desapareciendo de la vista de ambos guerreros. Un pequeño silencio incómodo hizo acto de presencia entre Garland y Jecht.

— Seguro tienes a otros con quienes jugar— lapidó Garland mientras bajaba su arma, recuperando una postura más relajada antes de partir y dejar atrás a Jecht, quien se limitó a resoplar una pequeña risilla y rascarse la cabeza. El torbellino mental de Garland entraba en nuevo debate en ese momento, mientras se alejaba absorto entre pensamientos y recuerdos. Tal parecía que el mago no aceptaría tan fácilmente sus palabras de consejo, pero ¿cuál era la verdadera razón detrás del interés que le provocaba toda aquella situación?

" _Los guerreros simplemente cantamos la misma canción una y otra vez. Aún sin mi voz, el himno de alabanza a Caos no perderá ni la más pequeña nota_ "

¿Había escuchado Garland las palabras que pronunciaba Kuja a un dubitativo Cloud en el ciclo anterior? ¿Se encontraba siquiera presente en aquel sitio y aquel instante precisos? Y de haberlo hecho, ¿podía recordarlo tras el paso de los años? ¿Cómo saberlo realmente? Cierto era que Kuja y Cloud no eran los únicos pasajeros del Prima Vista en el momento; tan cierto como que, de ser cierta la hipótesis de la presencia del caballero caído en dicha conversación, le habría sido sencillamente inevitable evocar sus propios palabras con las pronunciadas por el mago.

El ciclo se repetiría sin consideración alguna por sus prisioneros, y aún si él desaparecía, el bucle del destino continuaría girando sobre su propio eje sin parar. Jamás. Todos eran iguales bajo el peso de lo inexpugnable, y el Caos se mantendría en la cima, imperturbable, impertérrito… durante toda la eternidad. Tal era el credo de Garland. Tal el mensaje tras las palabras de Kuja.

Aquel individuo no era un simple mago; era un músico. Y hacía mucho más que entonar simples melodías; había compuesto una tonada a sus ideales. A los de Garland. Y a los suyos propios. Había compuesto un himno de alabanza a Caos.

Garland decidió realizar un último intento.

* * *

* * *

— Estás siendo imprudente, Kuja— en esta ocasión había decidido ser tan breve y directo como le fuera posible.

— Tú de nuevo… ¿También has venido a burlarte de mí?— respondió Kuja con aire de disgusto en sus palabras. Era una persona volátil, y la influencia del emperador y la bruja habían mermado sin lugar a dudas su fortaleza mental, abriendo paso a la tortuosa desestabilidad.

— En lo absoluto— contestó a su vez Garland con impresionante deferencia. Nunca se habría imaginado tratar a una persona como Kuja con tal grado de cortesía—. Tú y yo somos iguales— sentenció, y pausó durante un instante antes de continuar—. Y no sólo yo. Todos somos iguales. Incluso esa bruja, Ultimecia… Todos llevamos el mismo destino— la similitud entre sus palabras y la melodía de Kuja habrían resultado innegables para cualquier oyente—. Tú sólo has sido… dirigido… porque eres nuevo— a pesar de que Garland no era un guerrero deshonesto, hacer gala de tal derroche de franqueza resultaba singular en su comportamiento.

— ¿Todos somos iguales…?— reflexionó Kuja con voz baja. Luego de unos cuantos segundos de fugaces cavilaciones, elevando la mirada y destellando una extraña chispa en los ojos, estalló— Ya veo… Je je… je je je… ¡Ah ja ja ja ja ja! Finalmente lo entiendo. Todo es tan claro. ¿Cómo pude haberles dejado que me convencieran de lo contrario? Yo nací para el papel principal, y ellos no son más que el coro.

Quizás el daño mental había sido permanente y la demencia se había apropiado de Kuja… quizás esa excentricidad conformaba parte de la verdadera personalidad del músico; aquella que no podía aflorar debido al pisoteo de los conspiradores… Garland no se encontraba seguro, pero comprendió que de algún modo u otro, gracias a sus palabras, el trecho de superioridad que con tal despotismo habían construido el emperador y Ultimecia en la mente del mago se había visto reducido de manera colosal. Habiendo considerado lo anterior, se retiró con una sensación cercana, pero no exacta, a la de la satisfacción. No podía imaginar el desenlace de aquella situación, pero poco podía importarle a esas alturas. Después de todo, el destino se cumpliría de manera indefectible, y lo había retado ya muchas más veces de las sensatas.

Garland se marchó con lentitud, mientras el vórtice de pensamientos habitual estallaba como una supernova en su interior. La soledad era una vieja compañera, y el peso de su armadura lo cobijaba del frío que lo envolvía cuando se encontraba junto a ella. La grave y majestuosa capa a sus espaldas formaba siluetas solemnes al ritmo de sus pasos. Consideró dar una visita a Caos. Después de todo, continuaría desempeñando su papel con imperturbabilidad, y en silencio. Pero el silencio, ah, el silencio en ocasiones era enloquecedor, y había hartado sus sentidos ya durante más de dos milenios…

Y dos mil años eran una cantidad de tiempo insoportablemente larga.

El bastión viviente en ocasiones hacía algo más que luchar. En ocasiones se detenía a contemplar sus alrededores. Quizás albergase la esperanza de lograr percibir algo más que el insustancial vacío del destino. Quizás aguardase momentos como el reciente, en los cuales algunas notas pintarrajeaban esporádicamente el lienzo del silencio.

Y aquel músico definitivamente hacía mucho más que entonar simples melodías.

* * *

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

* * *

_**Referencias** _

**_Advertencia:_** las siguientes referencias podrían contener **SPOILERS**. Además, leer la siguiente lista es el equivalente a que te expliquen un chiste. Es posible que arruine un poco la magia del fic, así como es posible que propicie un mayor disfrute del mismo (y esa última es mi verdadera intención).

\- Primero debo mencionar, como dije antes, que todos y cada uno de los diálogos son absolutamente textuales y canónicos, hasta la última coma. Aparecen en las Odiseas del Destino VIII, II, el Reporte 01 y la Odisea del Destino IX, respectivamente.

\- Esa misión asignada a Garland por la Gran Voluntad que menciono varias veces no es otra que la de permanecer junto a Caos durante cada ciclo para instarlo constantemente a tomar parte de la batalla. Los motivos detrás de esto no son tan complicados, pero es una larga historia y terminaría compitiendo en extensión con el mismo fic xD Invito a que investiguen en la wikia o lean los mismo reportes del juego :D Pero sí, es deber de Garland mantenerse junto a Caos tanto como le sea posible.

\- Está un poco de más aclararlo, pero bueno, utilizo distintos epítetos sin mencionar exactamente los nombres. Los destructores son Nube de la Oscuridad, Exdeath y Kefka, el héroe caído es Sephiroth, y el león es Squall.

\- Expliqué que el cadáver de Jecht había sido profanado en el ciclo 012, y es cierto, pero no me extendí en cuanto a ese tal "juego" en el que había sido superado Kuja. Kuja cae víctima de las maquinaciones de Kefka mientras intentaba ayudar a Bartz, Squall y Zidane en el Reporte 01, "Memorias Heredadas -01-", de Dissidia 012.

\- Al decir "Dos prisioneros del destino" hago referencia a la frase de encuentro entre Garland y Jecth en Dissidia, en donde el primero le dice al segundo "¡Otro prisionero del destino!".

\- Otra cita que hago a Garland es la de los "estúpidos ardides" en los que odiaba verse envuelto. Esto lo menciona durante la misma conversación con Ultimecia a la que hago referencia en el fic.

\- "Y dos mil años eran una cantidad de tiempo insoportablemente larga". Ésta es una frase extraída del Reporte 12 de Dissidia 012, llamado "Monólogo de un Hombre", en donde Garland narra las circunstancias de su llegada al Mundo B, el mundo en donde se desarrolla el conflicto.

Y esto es todo. Tuve mis razones específicas para escribir un fic sobre dos personajes que a primera vista no parecen compartir relación ni semejanza alguna, pero fuera de ellas, pienso que el resultado de todos modos ha sido una linda historia. Espero haya sido de su agrado ^^

**Author's Note:**

> En fin, ¡hasta la próxima! :D Habrá más Garland y Kuja pronto, ténganlo por seguro XD -deja escapar una carcajada vesánica demencial-.


End file.
